


Terms and Conditions

by FlatlandDan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlandDan/pseuds/FlatlandDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he does it it nearly wrecks him.  It’s the most humane way, even Bruce agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because this was supposed to be a tiny little thing to go into an ask on ladynorthstar's tumblr and then it turned into *this*. If anyone is interested in helping me out with corrections, please drop a comment. My usual beta wouldn't touch this with a ten foot pole ;)

The first time he does it it nearly wrecks him.  It’s the most humane way, even Bruce agrees.  Bruce actually seems pleased when they hand Clint the prototype arrow designed to neutralize Hulk.

“I won’t have to worry about things getting out of control.”  Bruce is babbling about the science, things Clint can’t understand, but if he’s happy about this transfer of power then Clint thinks he’s ok with it.

The problem is that everyone forgets that there is a third party involved.  The first time he shoots, Hulk grabs the arrow and wails.  He rips it out of his shoulder and looks around helplessly, eyelids already drooping.

“Cupid missed?”

It’s worse then kicking a puppy.  It’s shooting a teammate in the back because he’s no longer needed. Clint steels himself until he’s back in his room and then spends 18 hours lying in bed looking at the ceiling. _I’m just tried_ he replies to a worried text.  The alarm goes and he’s up, running down the hall towards the armory.

The second time is worse.  Coulson is screaming _shoot him_ down the com line for two minutes before he exhales and releases. He doesn’t watch the follow through, just crouches down and rests his head against the low wall.  It doesn’t block out the sound, and his memory fills in the look of betrayal.

The debrief is unsurprisingly tense, all eyes on him.

“Sort this out Barton, or I will sideline you.” Fury’s glare follows him as he leaves with a nod.  There is no place on the Avengers for someone who hesitates.  He goes to find Bruce.

He’s meditating in his room when Clint literally drops onto his balcony.  Bruce cracks one eye, smiles at him, and closes it again. It’s all the invitation Clint needs to walk in through the open door and sit next to him.

“He doesn’t understand.” Clint begins.  Bruce nods.  “And, every time I shoot I just…” The soft kiss on his earlobe interrupts him and he shuts his eyes as another kiss lands on his jaw. “Bruce, I just don’t want to hurt either of you.”

Bruce moves away slightly and Clint opens his eyes.  He blinks.  And blinks again.  Because Bruce’s eyes are green and that never means anything good in the bedroom.

“I’ve been working on a way to talk to him.  He’s just so confused about you, about us.  Part of me stays with him and it’s enough that he knows he should treat you differently.  Do you trust us, Clint?  I think, if you’re ok with it, it might be better to show him.” Bruce’s voice is perfectly calm, perfectly in control, and Clint realizes that it’s been months since he was afraid of what might happen in a situation like this.  He leans forward and presses his forhead against Bruce’s, runs his hand through the short hairs on the back of the other mans neck and waits for someone across from him to take control.

The kiss is more aggressive then usual, but the hand the reaches under his t-shirt and settles in a roaming pattern on his chest feels just like it always has.  He pushes forward and is honestly delighted when Bruce pushes back and sends him tumbling onto his side.

“Don’t encourage him.” Bruce mumbles, stealing another kiss as he settles beside Clint.

“He can’t have a bit of fun?” Clint retorts, gently running his hand down past Bruce’s waistband and over his hip. Bruce’s breathing hitches and he slowly exhales.  Clint doesn’t move.

“Yes, but on my terms.” Clint finds himself on his back, a strong arm pinning his chest and arms down.  He feels Bruce’s other hand fumble slightly over the button on his jeans before gently rubbing over his cock.  He bucks his hips slightly, willing some magic to just get his pants off. He hears the fabric rip and, yes, it’s not exactly what how he’d have done it but he grabs Bruce’s mouth with his own to breath in the calming exhale.  They’re all in this together now.

Bruce’s hand speeds up slightly and he starts to rub himself against Clint’s thigh, soft cotton providing some friction.  Clint wants nothing more, right then, then the roll Bruce over and take him slowly.  To open him up to the sound of the heart rate monitor and Bruce’s moans.  But this afternoon isn’t about that it and so it’s his turn to exhale softly into Bruce’s mouth.  He has to remind himself to open his eyes now, Bruce knows all his the moves that get him off quick and he’s using them.  Pressure there, a flick here and just when Clint doesn’t think it could get much better he feels Bruce’s cloth covered erection slide past his balls and rub against his shaft.  He’s gone just like that, staring into those green eyes and moaning into Bruce’s mouth.  He feels Bruce stiffen and slightly chocked breath that gets masked as nip on his lower lip tells him more then words could.  Bruce settles on him, eyes closed, and neither of them will move until his eyes are brown.  Clint doesn’t care if it takes all afternoon.

The next time he doesn’t shoot the Hulk.  He ignores Coulson, takes his ear piece out, and drops down to the ground next to the towering green man.  Hulk looks at him softly, half a car in each hand.

“Hey” he says.  The car falls to the ground.  Clint reaches into his pocket and pulls out the drug laced 3 Musketeer bar.  “Job’s done buddy, time to take a nap.” The large hands dwarf his as they reach down and gently take the bar out of his hand. Hulk looks decidedly unsure and for a second Clint wonders if maybe the whole thing hasn’t worked. Then the giant face comes down to his level, and Hulk looks him in the eyes.  Clint is sure he sees flecks of brown.  The giant hand comes up to his face and gently pats his cheeky. 

“Hulk trust Cupid. Hulk knows now.”  The chocolate bar in gone in less then a second, and Clint sits next to his friend until the breathing slows and the extraction team arrives.

He is not afraid.


End file.
